Freddy Krueger VS Bill Cipher
Freddy Krueger VS Bill Cipher 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''A Nightmare on Elm Street VS Gravity Falls! Which child-murdering hat-wearing pure evil dream demon will have the worst nightmare? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Springwood, Ohio It seemed to be a regular night in Springwood, Ohio... for a very, very short moment, as an eye creeped around the moon, and bricks formed around it to reveal a floating yellow triangle that had a single eye that had a brick pattern among the bottom part if it, possessed black arms and legs, and wore a top hat and bow tie that had the same color as it's arms and legs: Pitch black. It was almost as if the Illuminati itself has arrived, except it had a very, very different appearance. But Bill Cipher 'was very, very different from the Illuminati. "And I'm very, very happy you're using me for the first time, Wolverine-Man! Seriously, it's such an honor!" Bill said, breaking the fourth wall. ''Yes, I'm happy that I'm using you for the first time too, Bill. ''I replied. ''Now do you who I'm pitting you against? "Oh yes, I do! You're gonna pit me against that pizza-face senpai called Freddy Krueger! And you're gonna have me win, right? If it weren't for the fact that I knew Bill was gonna pull his "I know lots of things" gig on me, I would have been at a loss of words for a moment for responding. We'll just have to wait and see Bill. Then, in a burst of flames materialized the horrifying figure of a tall man in a large, wide-brimmed hat and a woolly green-and-red-striped sweater. His face was covered in disgusting burns, scabs, and blisters and on his right hand was a black glove, with bronze-colored metallic finger-gloves which had short claws protruding from them. This horrific creature was known only by the name '''Freddy Krueger. "You're in my world now, bitch." Freddy growled at Bill, wearing a sadistic grin on his face. "Uh, Freddy, this is a b-word." Bill pointed toward the image of a female dog that had appeared beside him as he said his sentence. "Do we really look the same to you? And watch your language, buddy." Freddy chuckled. "This is gonna be really fun." "I agree." Bill responded, narrowing his eye. All he needed now was an evil grin. HERE WE GOOO! Freddy materialized an orange, spherical fireball in his right hand and threw it at Bill in an overhand throw, like a baseball player. However, Bill summoned a forcefield, protecting himself from the fireball. Bill fired a laser at Freddy, but the Springwood Slasher vanished, leaving nothing behind but a wisp of red smoke. Bill turned around to see Freddy standing right behind him, with that same maniacal grin on his face. Freddy lifted up a car with his telekinesis and threw it at Bill, but Bill destroyed it with a laser. Freddy then dragged Bill toward him with his telekinesis and the blades on his glove stabbed through Bill's eye and out his back. Bill screamed out in pain, "AAH! MY EYE!" as a furnace appeared behind them. Freddy threw Bill into the furnace and slapped the door shut. Suddenly, he heard laughing behind him. Freddy spun around to see Bill, who was in good humor. "I knew you were powerful, but I didn't know you were this dumb! HAHAHAHA!" he cackled. Freddy growled in irritation. Bill suddenly picked up a street lamp with his telekinesis and whacked Freddy in the gut with it before striking Freddy in the crotch. "No little Freddies for you in the future! HAHAHA!" laughed Bill. Freddy angrily snatched the street lamp with his telekinesis and threw it away before slamming Bill into the ground. Bill rose and fired multiple beam shots from his fingers, hitting Freddy consecutively. The lasers pushed Freddy back until he teleported behind Bill. Bill turned around to receive a fireball to the eye. Bill yelled out as he placed his hands on his closed eye as the flames melted away his eyeball behind the eyelid. "Not again! I just regenerated that eye!" Bill was then lifted into the air and slammed down onto the roof of a house. Bill smashed through, leaving a triangle-shaped hole in the roof. Bill was then smashed out of a wall (Leaving another triangle-shaped hole in the house) and dragged toward Freddy again, but he teleported this time. Freddy turned his head around searching for Bill with an angry snarl. A shadow then appeared above him and he looked up. One of Bill's fists was now immense in size and raised to crush the Springwood Slasher like a bug. "OhmyGo-!" SLAM! Bill's fist slammed on the ground like someone banging on a table, leaving cracks and shaking the area. Bill raised his fist, expecting to see a puddle of blood and crushed bones and organs. But instead, he saw nothing. Freddy had teleported. "Grrr! That darn teleporting thing again!" Bill growled in anger as his fist returned to normal size and he grew ten arms. "This guy is not only a dumb pizza-face, but he's also a cheater as well! AAAAGH!" Bill felt a burning sensation in his back. He angrily turned around and growled as he caught the nightmare demon red-handed. He immediately began punching Freddy at a fast pace with all ten fists. He did this for six seconds before stopping, grabbing Freddy's neck and throwing him into the air. Freddy teleported back to the ground With a wave of Freddy's clawed hand, Bill was flung miles into the air. Before Bill could reach his highest point, Freddy plunged his hand toward the ground, digging the claws into the concrete. Rusted metallic spikes rose from the ground beneath Bill as the Beast with Just One Eye began to descend back down toward the ground... ...But mere inches from the tip of the spikes, Bill caught himself in midair, hovering just above the pointed edges. Within seconds, Freddy's aroused face turned into an expression of disappointment. But Bill's rage hadn't calmed one bit. "You have officially ticked me off! Do you have any idea when I'm like, WHEN. I'M. MAD?!" Several characters passed by Bill's eye. Then a rock in the shape of a head (I think you know) popped out from their feet and rose up. Bill's size then increased to the point of towering over Freddy. "So I guess you become a big crybaby when you get mad? HAHA, get it? Big ''crybaby? HAHAHAHA!" "'RRRRRR! THAT IS IT! YOU! ARE! DONE!!!"' Bill fired a large stream of flames at Freddy, who barely had time to teleport... above Bill. He prepared to stab Bill from above with his blades as he descended, but was caught in the demon's telekinesis and slammed into the ground. Bill raised Freddy up and slammed him down onto the ground again and again and again. Bill then raised Freddy up, up, up and slammed him down so hard that he completely smashed through the head and flew down to earth and landed with an earth shaking '''CRASH!' Bill was calming down now. He floated down and stood above the downed Freddy before picking him up with his telekinesis. "Sorry Freddy, but I can't have fun with you in the way, so I pretty much gotta kill you now. It's been nice knowing ya, Freddy!" And with that, he threw Freddy high into the air. Freddy went straight into the Sun and melted to nothingness. Now that he was out of the way, it was time for Bill to do what he came here for. "Inhabitants of this world, I present to you...Weirdmageddon! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Movies VS TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:'Complete Monster' themed DBXs Category:Season Premiere